For His Pleasure
by minimimin
Summary: Lee Sungmin mendapat pekerjaan magang yang sangat didambakan di salah satu perusahaan periklanan terbesar di dunia, Cho International. Perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh maestro bisnis dan selebriti, Cho Kyuhyunㅡseorang miliarder terkuat yang dapat memiliki wanita yang diinginkannya. / "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku tahu bahwa aku harus memilikimu." ㅡ Kyuhyun. / KYUMIN, GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **

FOR HIS PLEASURE

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from For His Pleasure ©2012, by Kelly Favor**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Rate : M (for Sex Activity, BDSM****)**

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH!**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1

.

Senin datang terlalu cepat untuk Lee Sungmin. Hari yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, dan ia merasa sangat tidak siap. Sungmin tidak tidur malam sebelumnya. Sebaliknya, ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk _interview_ hari ini. Perutnya terasa bergolak, ia mengambil beberapa butir _Tums_*ㅡuntuk mengurangi rasa nyeri pada perutnyaㅡ, membaca artikel tentang Cho Internasional di Internet, danㅡtentu sajaㅡia juga telah mencari tahu Cho Kyuhyun, _high-profile*_ CEO dan pendiri perusahaan periklanan. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 32 tahun, priaitu sudah menjadi legenda dalam dunia periklanan dan digilai di seluruh dunia.

Saat mencari artikel secara online, Sungmin bahkan menemukan sebuah forum web yang tampaknya dikhususkan untuk membahas setiap hubungan Kyuhyun, baik yang nyata maupun khayalan. Anggota forum bergosip tanpa henti tentang selebriti wanita yang terlihat dengannya, dan kemudian membahasㅡsecara detailㅡapa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka memiliki waktu lima menit saja dengannya.

Akhirnya, sekitar pukul setengah enam pagi, ketika kegelapan mulai memberi jalan kepada pagi yang mendung dan berkabut, Sungmin mulai terhanyut untuk tidur. Alarmnya membangunkan dirinya setengah jam kemudian. Ia mengerang dan duduk, merasa seperti ia telah menghabiskan malam sebelumnya dengan meminum _tequila_. Atau mungkin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan palu.

Salah satu cara, ia harus menguasai diri. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mulai proses bersiap-siap terlama untuk hari ini. Mencukur bulu kakinya di kamar mandi, mencuci dan mengoleskan conditioner pada rambutnya. Saat ia membilas sabun dari matanya, bayangan Cho Kyuhyun berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan ekspresinya adalah salah satu dari ketidaksetujuan. Dia menggeleng.

_Tidak. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan perkerjaan ini, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak siap untuk menghadapi dunia nyata. Mungkin kau seharusnya pergi melanjutkan sekolah pascasarjana._

Ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Berpikir positif, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

_Wawancara ini akan berjalan dengan mengagumkan. Aku layak mendapat pekerjaan ini. Aku punya semua keterampilan yang mereka butuhkan dan itulah sebabnya aku sudah berbuat sejauh ini._

Sungmin mengangguk, berbesar hati dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri, dan menggunakan pelembab untuk kulitnya. Kulitnya mulus, halus, dan bersinar. Itu adalah salah satu karakteristik yang tampaknya paling banyak bicarakan oleh para pria maupun wanita. Ia tidak memiliki cacat pada wajahnya, atau jerawat. Selain kulitnya hampir sempurna, Sungmin selalu menganggap dirinya lebih di atas rata-rata. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi atau terlalu pendek. Ia tidak terlalu kurus atau terlalu gemuk. Ia memiliki payudara tetapi bukan jenis payudara yang cenderung ditatap oleh pria seperti anjing yang meneteskan air liur. Dia suka berolahraga lari dua atau tiga kali seminggu, jadi dia punya beberapa otot, tetapi tidak berbelah seperti beberapa wanitadi sekitar kota. Rambutnya cokelat dan ia biasanya menguncirnya menjadi ekor kuda yang sederhana.

Hari ini Sungmin perlu lebih terlihat berpengalaman. Cho International adalah perusahaan periklanan yang mutakhir, dan ia tidak bisa datang seperti seorang yang kampungan dengan jerami di giginya. Jadi ia berpakaian jauh melampaui dari sesuatu yang ia merasa nyaman.

Ia bahkan pergi menggunakan kartu kredit kemarin di Prada, membeli sepaket lengkap: sepatu hak tinggi, rok, blus, tas. Seluruh benda itu hanya menghabiskan kurang dari dua ribu dolar. Ia membagi di dua kartu kredit.

DUA RIBU DOLAR.

Lebih dari ia keluarkan untuk semua biaya pakaiannya tahun lalu. Tapi ini bukan untuk sembarang pekerjaan. Sungmin telah mengalahkan kesempatan yang lain untuk mendapatkan _interview_ ini. Dan sekarang, ia harus terlihat global, kaya dan berkelas atau dia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan kesempatan ini.

Keluar pintu kereta api, Sungmin mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Fokus pada meditasi pernafasan kecil yang ia pelajari dari mantan pacarnya. Mantan pacarnya mengajarinya untuk bermeditasi.

Setelah berjalan kaki singkat dari stasiun kereta api ke tengah kota, tiba-tiba ia telah sampai di sanaㅡbangunan kaca terbesar yang membentang hampir ke langit ㅡ Cho Internasional.

.

.

* * *

**Tums*** = Antacid/Calcium supplement. Digunakan untuk mengobati sakit perut, mulas, gangguan pencernaan asam lambung.

**high-profile*** = Seseorang yang percaya diri dan agak _arrogant_ menduduki jabatan yang menarik banyak perhatian dan publisitas.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**terima kasih buat kalian-kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca dan mereviews, memfolow serta mengklik 'favs' untuk FF ini.**

ada salah satu reader yang ngasih saran tidak menggunakan kata '_yeoja_' '_namja_' dll apabila setting ceritanya tidak berada di Korea,

itu dan sudah saya perbaikin. terima kasih untuk sarannya :)

dan buat yang minta chapter berikutnya dipanjangin, tada~! chapter ini 3070 words, semoga sudah termasuk panjang, tapi gak bosen bacanya.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

* * *

**Tittle : **

FOR HIS PLEASURE

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from For His Pleasure ©2012, by Kelly Favor**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Rate : M (for Sex Activity, BDSM)**

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH.**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Sungmin mengatur napasnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan sepatu hak tingginyaㅡ mencoba untuk merilekskan otot kakinya ㅡsejenak. Kemudian, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan megah itu.

Pintu masuk utama dari bangunan itu sangat besar, dengan lantai marmer yang lebar dan sebuah air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah lobby resepsionis. Beberapa pria dan wanita berjas dengan tatanan rambut sempurna terlihat sedang berdiri memenuhi di depan pintu liftㅡmenunggu pintu lift terbuka. Di meja keamanan yang besar di tengah ruangan, tiga orang pria berkulit hitam memeriksa para tamu. Sungmin berjalan mendekati mereka dan tersenyum. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang membalas senyumannya.

"Name, please?" tanya seorang pria berkepala botak. Pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin, menganggap Sungmin mungkin saja berpotensi sebagai seorang teroris.

Sungmin berdeham.

"Saya Lee Sungmin. Datang ke sini untuk panggilan wawancara pada jam delapan tiga puluh."

Pria itu mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap komputer sambil mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_ komputernya dengan cepat.

"Silakan isi dan tanda-tangan disini."

Dia menunjuk _clipboard_ di atas meja sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin dengan cepat menulis namanya serta waktu dan tanggal kunjungan.

"Tolong lihat ke arah sini," kata pria itu. Dan ketika Sungmin menatap ke arah pria itu, tiba-tiba ada kilat cahaya kamera yang mengenai kedua matanya. "Tunggu sebentar." Beberapa detik kemudian dia mencetak foto Sungmin dan membuat tanda pengenal, yang diserahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Tolong kenakan tanda pengenal ini selama Anda berada di dalam gedung ini, Nona Lee."

Sungmin melirik tanda pengenal itu. Dalam tanda pengenal, Sungmin tampak seperti seorang wanita keturunan Jepangㅡmatanya agak menyipit akibat lampu _flash_ kamera yang mendadak.

"Aku berharap kau setidaknya menyuruhku untuk tersenyum," Sungmin bercanda.

Pria itu bereaksi seolah-olah Sungmin tidak pernah berbicara padanya.

"Silahkan Anda menaikin lift yang di sebelah kiri sampai ke lantai lima belas. Nanti Anda akan bertemu dengan Kim Youngwoon."

"Terima kasih," Sungmin berbisik pelan.

Perut Sungmin terasa bergolak, ia merasa sangat cemas. Sungmin merogoh tasnya dan meraih beberapa _Tums_, mengunyahnya sambil berdesakan dalam lift dengan para karyawan Cho Internasional.

Sungmin turun di lantai lima belas seperti yang diperintahkan, ke lorong lebar dengan lantai marmer hitam. Di sebelah kanan ada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu yang tertutup. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri ada satu set pintu kaca ganda, dan di belakang pintu kaca itu terdapat sebuah ruang tunggu.

Sungmin berjalan sampai di depan pintu kaca itu kemudian membuka pintu kaca itu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat seorang wanita tinggi berambut pirang di belakang meja yang terlihat sangat rapi. Wanita itu mengenakan _bluetooth headset_ dan duduk di depan komputer.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" wanita itu bertanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengatakan pada wanita itu bahwa ia di sini untuk wawancara dengan Kim Youngwoon.

"Tentu saja." wanita pirang tersenyum ala kadarnya.

"Silakan duduk, dia akan bersama Anda sebentar lagi."

Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi kulit berwarna hitam. Rasanya sangat indah dan halus dan mengkilap, seperti sesuatu yang ada di sebuah kamar hotel bintang empat. Di dekatnya ada sebuah meja kaca dengan beberapa majalah di atasnya.

Majalah-majalah itu adalah majalah industry periklanan. Dua diantaranya dengan Cho Kyuhyun di sampulnya. Di majalah yang satu, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang memegang sebuah patung pengargaan CLIO yang terbuat dari emas. Di majalah yang satunya lagi, Kyuhyun memegang cerutu di tangannya dan menyeringai. Di bawah fotonya tertulis, 'Bagaimana Seorang Pria Bisa Memiliki Segalanya Yang Berlebih dan Masih Belum Cukup'.

Sulit bagi Sungmin untuk mengetahui apakah Kyuhyun itu terlihat sangat seksi karena dia tampan dan fotogenik, atau apakah itu karena Sungmin yang kebetulan sudah tahu bagaimana cerdas, inovatif dan kuatnya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpenampilan menarik. Dia diduga keturunan campuran Asia dan Eropa. Kulitnya putih pucatㅡhampir serupa warna putih cat. Mata berwarna cokelat terang. Rambutnya sedikit ikal dan berwarna cokelat gelap. Hidungnya yang mancung, dan ia memiliki badan yang kuat, rahang yang tegas, dan bahu yang lebar.

Dalam setelan kemeja abu-abu dan jas hitam, Kyuhyun tampak lebih seperti atlet yang berpakaian seperti pengusaha, daripada seseorang yang termasuk dalam golongan berdasi.

"Nona Lee Sungmin?"

Suara resepsionis yang berambut pirang itu mengejutkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Sungmin menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menatap majalah dengan gambar Kyuhyun di atasnya.

Sungmin berdiri terlalu cepat dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Wanita pirang itu tersenyum seakan malu karena ulah Sungmin.

"Saya akan membawa Anda untuk wawancara dengan Mr. Kim sekarang."

.

minimiMIN

.

Wawancara itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan, tetapi juga sedikit melelahkan. Kim Youngwoon lebih tua dari Sungmin, berperawakan tinggi dan tegap. Dia mengingatkan Sungmin dengan PamannyaㅡLee Sooman.

Youngwoon bertanya kepada Sungmin tentang universitas tempat Sungmin menuntut ilmu dulu, dia tampak benar-benar senang bahwa ternyata Sungmin sangat tertarik dengan dunia periklanan.

"Apa Anda keberatan jika Anda diharuskan bekerja minimal enam atau tujuh puluh jam per minggu?" tanya Youngwoon. Dia berkedip menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Saya sangat tidak sabar untuk mulai bekerja," kata Sungmin dengan jujur .

"Saya selalu menikmati kerja keras." Sungmin menambahkan.

Youngwoon mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Saya suka dengan sikap Anda, Nona Lee Sungmin."

.

minimiMIN

.

Setelah Youngwoon, seorang wanita setengah baya bernama Choi Sooyoung masuk. Sooyoung adalah seorang _art director_ di perusahaan tersebut. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat pendek, dengan anting-anting dan kalung emas yang besar. Beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya tidak dikancingkan ㅡmemperlihatkan bahwa dirinya yang tidak ada belahan dada. Sooyoung melemparkan pertanyaan tentang riwayat pendidikan dan pengalaman kerja Sungmin, hampir seolah-olah mencoba untuk menangkap apabila Sungmin berbohong padanya.

Setelah menjawab dua puluh atau tiga puluh pertanyaan tentang pengalaman kerjanya sebelumnya, Sungmin menunggu Sooyoung untuk beralih ke topik lain. Tapi ternyata Sooyoung tidak melakukan apapun. Sooyoung hanya tersenyum singkat, berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Selanjutnya, _creative director_ masuk. Namanya Kim Heechul. Dia terlihat menyeringai. Dia punya telepon di sisinya yang terus-menerus berdengungㅡketika dia dengan sengaja mengabaikan teleponnya itu. Sungmin mencoba berbicara tanpa terganggu oleh suara dengungan telepon yang terus-menerus berbunyi.

Heechul juga ramah, meskipun mata cokelatnya terlihat tajam.

Heechul bertanya bagaimana Sungmin menangani konflik, dan Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia biasanya menghindari terjadinya suatu konflik.

"Anda tidak akan bisa menghindari suatu konflik sini," katanya lembut. Matanya mengamati Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin mengambil napas.

"Saya berusaha untuk belajar, dan jika konflik adalah bagian dari apa yang akan saya pelajari itu, saya menerima dengan senang hati tantangan itu."

"Anda mungkin nanti menemukan diri Anda di bawah banyak tekanan mental dan emosional. Tekanan tersebut bisa sangat besar. Bekerja untuk Kyuhyun tidak mudah."

Sungmin menelan ludah.

"Maksud Anda, Mr. Cho?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Dia juga sangat bijaksana dan senang bertemu dengan semua orang. Itu sebabnya dia mewawancarai semua calon karyawan."

Sungmin menelan ludah.

"Dia mewawancarai setiap orang?"

"Ya, jika kami berpikir para kandidat sesuai dengan syarat yang dibutuhkan untuk Cho Internasional. Bahkan, ada kesempatan Anda akan bertemu dengannya segera," Heechul menyeringai.

Sungmin menjilat bibirnya dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun tangannya sudah gemetar.

"Sangat luar biasa untuk seseorang dengan jadwal dan tanggung jawab seperti Mr. Cho dapat bertemu dengan semua calon karyawannya."

Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kami sudah berusaha untuk memberitahunya untuk berhenti selama beberapa tahun, tapi ia tidak mau. Begitulah Kyuhyun, serius dengan bisnisnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengharapkan bahwa dedikasi dan intensitas dari setiap karyawannya."

"Saya kira itu sangat menyenangkan," Sungmin berbohong. Sebenarnya dia merasa itu sangat mengerikan. Sungmin tidak siap untuk berhadapan dengan pria yang sudah belajar dari jauh.

Heechul duduk kembali dan menatapnya lagi.

"Bekerja untuk Kyuhyun dapat sangat menantang bagi karyawan wanita."

"Sangat menantang?" Sungmin tidak tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Heechul, tapi lengannya merinding. Sungmin memikirkan kembali hal-hal yang ia lihat pada forum online. _Wanita yang bekerja di sini mungkin berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan persetujuan darinya__ㅡ__dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _

Heechul mengetuk meja dengan tangannya.

"Dalam hal apapun, Anda adalah seorang kandidat yang terbaik, dan semua orang memuji Anda. Saya akan merekomendasikan agar Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Anda hari ini."

Sungmin merasa pusing dengan semua ini.

"Anda mempekerjakan saya untuk posisi magang?"

Heechul mendesah. "Menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun. Tapi itulah sebabnya saya mencoba untuk memberikan peringatan yang adil untuk Anda. Ini adalah bisnis yang sulit, tapi untuk seseorang seperti dirimu itu bisa positif menyiksa."

"Menyiksa?"

"Hanya... bersiaplah, Sungmin. Jika Anda dapat melakukan pekerjaan ini, Anda akan melangkah sangat jauh dalam bisnis ini. Tapi jika Anda sebuah bunga yang layuㅡitu tidak akan enak dilihat. Saya telah melihat orang-orang yang retak dan itu bisa menjadi buruk."

"Aku tidak akan retak," kata Sungmin, tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri tegak. Sungmin tidak suka disindir bahwa ia adalah bunga layu. Mungkin ia lulusan yang baru keluar dari perguruan tinggi, tapi ia tidak pernah gagal pada apapun dalam hidupnya. Di SMA, ia pernah juara debat tiga tahun berturut-turut dan ketika ia lebih muda ia memenangkan turnamen bela diri melawan anak-anak dua kali usianya.

Heechul tampaknya menemukan apa yang dia ingin lihat dari diri Sungmin. Dia tersenyum, berdiri dan menjabat tangan Sungmin. "Saya yakin kita akan lebih sering bertemu satu sama lain di masa yang akan datang, Sungmin. Tolong tunggu sebentarㅡ satu menit."

Dan kemudian Heechul meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruang rapat kecil itu.

.

minimiMIN

.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat haus. Ia memeriksa teleponnya, tersadar bahwa ia telah di sini selama hampir satu setengah jam. Ternyata waktu berjalan dengan cepat di tengah-tengah kegelisahannya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak berujung serta mencoba untuk memberikan kesan yang baik.

Well, kelihatannya Sungmin melakukannya dengan baik. Sekarang ia hanya harus memberikan kesan yang baik pada Kyuhyun.

"Nona Lee Sungmin? Silakan ikuti saya."

Sungmin ingin untuk minum air, tetapi resepsionis yang berambut pirang itu sudah berjalan di depannya, melangkah penuh percaya diri, dengan elegan. Sungmin terlalu takut untuk meminta segelas air. Sebaliknya, ia mengikuti resepsionis yang berambut pirang ke sebuah lift berbeda.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, di dalam lift itu terlihat sangat mewah, tampak seperti lift kuno dari beberapa mansion abad kesembilan belas. Seorang pria mengenakan seragam biru tua tersenyum pada mereka.

"Lantai teratas?" tanyanya dengan senyum halus.

"Ya," jawab resepsionis yang berambut pirang, hampir menatap pria itu.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada pria itu. Pria itu menekan tombol untuk lantai 55 dan meletakkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Ketika lift itu berbunyi 'ping' dan berhenti, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan lembut ke arah lorong.

Resepsionis yang berambut pirang tidak meninggalkan lift. "Mr. Cho sudah menunggu Anda," katanya dengan tatapan misterius di matanya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba tidak ingin keluar dari lift. Kakinya terasa terpaku di lantai. Tapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak dan kemudian ia berjalan ke arah lorong dan pintu lift menutup di belakangnya.

Lantai atas terasa seperti dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dari sisa bangunan perusahaan ini. Lebih mirip sebuah apartemen yang berada di lantai paling atas sebuah bangunan. Dindingnya berwarna gelap dan ada sebuah karpet merah mewah di sana.

Kemudian, Sungmin berjalan ke satu pintu yang terbuat kayuㅡyang terlihat sangat berat. Di sebelah pintu ada sebuah meja datar dengan nampan makanan di atasnya. Makanan itu yang hanya beberapa buah dan _sandwich _yang sudah dimakan setengah. Entah bagaimana pemandangan selada layu menenangkan Sungmin. Bagaimana pun itu hanya makanan. Dan ini hanya lorong di dalam gedung. Ya, Kyuhyun kaya melebihi impian terliar Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun juga hanya seorang pria yang makan buah dan sandwich dengan selada tuaㅡkadang-kadang. Dia bahkan tidak selesai memakan makanannya.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

"Masuklah," kata Kyuhyun dari dalam ruangannya. Suaranya agak teredam tapi jelas.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan kantor Kyuhyun dengan keyakinan.

Ketika Sungmin masuk, Sungmin masih terkejut dengan besarnya ruangan itu. Itu lebih besar dari tiga apartemennya apabila dijadi satukan. Ada meja bilyar di satu sisinya dan sebuah bar dekat meja bilyar itu. Di sisi lain ruangan itu ada satu set furnitur yang terbuat dari kulit, menghadap ke layar televisi yang mengambil keseluruhan bagian dinding itu.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di mejanya.

"Jangan terintimidasi," kata Kyuhyun. Dia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan di sekitar mejanya. Dia mengenakan salah satu setelan abu-abu khasnya. Dasinya ungu dan tipis. Secara pribadi ia lebih besar dari yang Sungmin perkirakan, dan daya tarik Kyuhyun sangat menakjubkan. Sungmin menemukan dirinya seperti terkena sihir dan hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk bicara.

"Halo," gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat pada Sungmin. Kehadiran Kyuhyun begitu intens membuat Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia membeku di tempat dan Kyuhyun terus bergerak mendekati Sungmin sampai dia tidak lebih dari enam inci dari Sungmin. Dia seperti bintang film melangkah dari layar lebar dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Matanya begitu percaya diri, sikapnya begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Tidak ada seorang pria yang pernah Sungmin temui sedekat ini dengan menonjolkan daya tarik seksnya atau kecerdasannya.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun, pendiri dan CEO Cho Internasional." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang besar pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Saya mengetahui siapa Anda, Mr. Cho"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin lama.

"Apa yang Anda ketahui?"

Sungmin menarik kembali tangannya.

"Saya sudah membaca banyak tentang perusahaan ini."

"Silahkan duduk, Nonaㅡ"

"Lee."

"Nona Lee. Nama yang sangat indah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Apakah Anda ingin minum?"

"Ya, terima kasih." Sungmin bersyukur untuk Kyuhyun bertanya. Mulutnya terasa seperti kapur.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah bar, yang berada tidak begitu jauh.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya kembali.

"Air putih saja."

Kyuhyun meraih sebotol minuman dingin dan kembali, gerakannya anggun dan halus.

Sungmin duduk di kursi di seberang meja Kyuhyun dan menyilangkan kakinya, tiba-tiba menyadari roknya tersingkap memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Sungmin merasa, di hadapannya, sebuah kerentanan dan ketelanjangan yang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebotol _Evian_ dingin.

"Beri tahu saya jika Anda memerlukan sesuatu. Untuk menggunakan kamar mandi mungkin?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sungmin membuka botol minuman itu dan meneguknya beberapa lama.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi mejanya. Kakinya berjarak sangat dekat dengan kaki milik Sungmin, bisa dibilang menyentuhnya.

"Jadi," kata Kyuhyun, "Saya mendengar hal yang sangat positif tentang Anda sejauh ini."

"Saya senang mengetahui hal itu."

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan dari semua orang yang mewawancarai Anda hari ini?"

"Semua orang tampaknya benar-benar baik."

Mata Kyuhyun terfokus pada bibir Sungmin dengan intensitas yang membingungkan. Sungmin menunduk, tatapannya jatuh ke arah lantai.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai Sungmin menatapnya lagi. "Semua orang tampaknya baik?" Kyuhyun mengulangi perkataan Sungmin. "Itu sedikit basi. Saya tidak suka jawaban standar, Nona Lee."

Dengungan kecil ketakutan berlari di seluruh perut Sungmin. Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Bagaimana memalukannya jika ia kehilangan pekerjaan karena Cho Kyuhyun sendiri membencinya?

"Maaf," kata Sungmin. "Saya sangat gugup."

"Anda tidak perlu gugup. Kita hanya berbincang-bincang saja."

"Anda adalah kesepakatan yang cukup besar," kata Sungmin, ia mencengkeram botol minumannya lebih erat.

Perkataan Sungmin membuatnya tertawa. Dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. Rambut ikal cokelatnya memantul sedikit ketika dia melakukannya. Ketika Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lagi, dia tampak lepas entah bagaimana. "Saya suka itu," katanya.

"Saya adalah kesepakatan yang cukup besar? Saya rasa saya perlu menyuruh Anda untuk menelepon dan mengingatkan orang tua saya mengenai hal itu."

"Mereka tidak tahu mengenai hal itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sayangnya tidak. Kantor-kantor perusahaan yang besar dan pesawat jet tidak bisa menipu orang-orang yang membesarkan Anda."

"Well, saya tidak membesarkan Anda jadi... saya agak merasa takut sekarang."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Kau jujur, Sungmin. Aku suka itu."

Alis Sungmin berkerut bingung. Sungmin merasa ia tidak pernah mengatakan nama depannya kepada Kyuhyun.

_Mungkin orang lain telah memberitahu Kyuhyun. Atau Kyuhyun mungkin pernah melihat resume-ku._

Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin menyukai cara Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya. Sungmin kembali menyilangkan kakinya dan mata Kyuhyun melenceng ke arah kaki Sungmin sebelum kembali menatap ke wajah Sungmin.

"Saya akan bekerja sangat keras jika saya mendapatkan pekerjaan ini," kata Sungmin dengan gugup memutar-mutar tutup pada botol airnya.

"Saya yakin Anda akan berkerja keras."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari meja dan berjalan di belakang kursi yang diduduki Sungmin, berputar-putar.

"Tapi sekali lagi, begitu juga ratusan pelamar lainnya, mereka semua dapat melakukan hal itu."

"Saya tahu saya bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Katakan padaku."

"Apa saja dan segala sesuatu yang departemen kreatif butuhkan dari saya," kata Sungmin.

"Membuat salinan, membuat kopi, fax, email, riset, menerima panggilan telepon."

"Ya, ya, ya, untuk semua hal. Tapi ada lebih dari itu." Kyuhyun berhenti di depan Sungmin, duduk di meja lagi dan melipat tangannya. "Aku butuh orang-orang yang tidak takut. Benar-benar tak kenal takut. Aku ingin mempekerjakan orang-orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk berada di sini."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun," jawab Sungmin.

"Aku ingin bekerja dengan pria dan wanita yang akan mengikutiku ke medan perang, yang akan bertarung di sisiku. Karena bisnis ini sangat, sangat serius, dan kadang-kadang bahkan berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah pernah mendapat ancaman pembunuhan. Beberapa tahun lalu di Abu Dhabi, aku hampir diculik."

Sungmin tidak yakin apakah dia dapat percaya pada apa yang diucapankan Kyuhyun.

"Anda tidak pernah mengatakan mengenai hal itu dalam salah satu pun wawancara yang saya baca."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dimaksudkan untuk konsumsi publik, Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memikirkan hal itu sejenak. "Tidak," katanya. "Saya tidak percaya."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama, begitu lama sampai ludah di mulut Sungmin kering. Sungmin tahu seketika itu juga, ia telah mengacaukannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi. "Gadis baik. Kau benar, Sungmin. Aku berbohong tentang penculikan di Abu Dhabi. Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak diculik tapi menghabiskan liburan yang indah di sanaㅡbeberapa kali. Hotel-hotel di sana sangat luar biasa, beberapa dari yang terbaik di dunia."

"Saya bingung. Jadi Anda tidak diculik?"

"Aku pernah hampir diculik. Dan tidak, itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kembali.

Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun menatap kakinya lagi. Roknya benar-benar pendek, terlalu pendek, hingga memperlihatkan kaki telanjangnya yang halus dan lembut.

_Bayangkan jika Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di kaki telanjangku sekarang. Didorongnya rokku ke atas... _

"… kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf?" tanya Sungmin, bingung. Entah bagaimana Sungmin berfantasi di tengah wawancara yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk dagunya.

"Itu tidak penting."

"Tidak, silakan."

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Silakan tanya saya lagi."

"Itu tidak penting. Sungguh."

Kyuhyun mengunci matanya yang gelap pada diri Sungmin sekali lagi.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba menahan tatapannya. "Apakah saya telah mengacaukan sesi wawancara ini?" tanya Sungmin, heran bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan hal itu dengan agak keras.

"Mengacaukan sesi wawancara ini?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak untuk mempertimbangkannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir kau telah melakukan hal seperti itu, Sungmin. Bahkan, aku sangat, sangat senang untuk berkenalan denganmu."

"Saya juga. Saya juga sangat senang bisa bertemu Anda."

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak naik turun mengamati tubuh Sungmin seakan mengevaluasi sebuah lukisan, dan ia bergoyang melawan mejanya, menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa liar.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin, tapi aku benar-benar... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Apakah saya menyinggung perasaan Anda?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dengar," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku memiliki beberapa acara untuk dihadiri. Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menatap Sungmin sekarang.

"Tapi... tapi... saya tidak mengerti..." Sungmin panik, bingung. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Kyuhyun duduk di belakang mejanya, mengangkat telepon. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata, "Jessica, silakan masuk dan jemput Nona Lee di kantor saya. Kami sudah selesai."

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : **

FOR HIS PLEASURE

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from For His Pleasure ©2012, by Kelly Favor**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Rate : M (for Sex Activity, BDSM)**

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH.**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari Cho Internasional, Sungmin menangis terisak, membuat semua orang ㅡyang berada di dalam keretaㅡ mengamatinya. Sungmin tidak peduli jika semua orang menganggapnya gila.

Sungmin terus memikirkan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengakhiri sesi wawancara tadi siang. Kyuhyun menunjukkan Sungmin ke arah pintu keluar ruangannya dan di sana telah menunggu resepsionis yang berambut pirangㅡyang telah Sungmin temui sebelumnya, tampak bersiap mengantarkan Sungmin keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Detik berikutnya Sungmin tersadar bahwa ia telah berada di luar jalan.

Sungmin kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sudah menghancurkan sesi wawancaranya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sampai di akhir sesi wawancara itu, tidak sepatah kata pun dari Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya akan diterima bekerja di perusahaan itu.

_Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Lee Sungmin? Kau gagal. Kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat diinginkan oleh banyak orang. Dan itu karena Kyuhyun tidak menyukaimu. _

Sungmin tidak berhenti menangis bahkan ketika ia telah sampai di rumah dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya, air mata itu masih terlihat mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Sungmin merenung, mencoba mengingat-ingat wawancaranya dengan Kyuhyun. Ketika akhirnya ia mengingatnya, adegan itu terus berulang-ulang di benaknya. Sungmin kemudian menganalisir setiap kata demi kata dari pembicaraan mereka dan mencoba untuk memahaminya.

_Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun __berubah pikiran_ begitu cepat? Apakah karena aku tidak percaya dengan cerita tentang penculikannya itu? Atau ini karena aku melamun saat dia menanyakan sesuatu padaku?

Sungmin mengela napas. Ia menanggalkan pakaian mahalnya, dengan marah Sungmin melemparkan semuanya ke lantai kamarnya.

Untungnya Jaejoong belum pulang, jadi Sungmin tidak harus berurusan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pastinya akan diajukan oleh teman sekamarnya itu.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam, kedua pipinya dipenuhi lunturan maskara, dan rambut berantakan.

_Tidak heran jika Kyuhyun tidak menginginkanku. Aku menjijikkan. Tubuhku bahkan tidak seseksi tubuh resepsionis pirang itu. Dan coba lihat, wajahku juga tidak secantik para model majalah Vogue._

Sungmin merasa dirinya telah ditolak oleh seseorang yang paling berkarismatik dan paling kuat yang pernah ia temui. Seorang pria yang ia anggap sebagai idola, selebriti. Dan apa yang membuatnya merasa lebih buruk adalah perasaan bahwa ia sudah begitu dekat, tinggal selangkah lagi maka pekerjaan itu akan menjadi miliknya. Ia berhasil melewati ribuan resume, kemudian wawancara telepon, dan terakhir bahkan tiga anggota departemen yang mewawancarainya terlihat menyukainya.

Mereka semua menyetujui Sungmin, sampai dia, sampai Cho Kyuhyun sendiri yang pada akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau kehinaan, kegagalan dan sesuatu yang tidak penting yang ada pada diri Sungmin.

Sungmin bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas, Kyuhyun bahkan masih tidak dapat berhenti tertawa saat dia menunjukkan pintu keluar pada Sungmin.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sungmin merasa sangat marah, hatinya dipenuhi dengan kemarahan dan ia sangat putus asa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Akhirnya, Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan memeriksa apakah ia mendapat _email_, pesan suara, atau apa saja.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mendapat _email_ ataupun pesan suara, untuk sesaat Sungmin merasa ingin sekali melemparkan ponselnya ke dinding.

_Mengapa tidak ada yang menghubungiku? Dengan siapa aku akan berbagi cerita mengenai kegagalan yang mengerikan ini?_

Ini akan menjadi alasan yang baik bagi Sungmin untuk menghindari semua orang.

_Ibu, maafkan aku tidak bisa menghubungi dan memberitahu Ibu mengenai hasil wawancara tadi siang. Tadi ponselku rusak._

Sungmin menghela napas.

_Itu terdengar agak tidak masuk akal, tapi hanya alasan itu yang terpikir olehku._

Sungmin mengangkat ponsel yang berada di tangannya, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila ponsel itu ia hancurkan. Dan saat itulah ponselnya berdering.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya, terpesona. Ponselnya berdering tepat pada waktunya, seolah-olah ponsel itu tahu bahwa ia akan dilemparkan dan dihancurkan dalam hitungan detik.

Nomor telepon yang menelepon Sungmin tidak tercantum di layar ponselnyaㅡ_private number_, tapi Sungmin tetap menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"Aku mencari Lee Sungmin," kata seorang pria.

"Ya, saya Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menahan napas.

"Ini aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat mengetahui Kyuhyun lah yang sedang berbicara dengannya di telepon.

Mengapa Kyuhyun meneleponnya? Ada satu juta orang yang lebih masuk akal untuk meneleponnya saat ini. _Staff HR Recruitment_, atau bahkan Kim Youngwoon lebih masuk akal dari pada seorang CEO perusahaan seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya... Ya... Saya hanya sedikit terkejut."

"Kami telah memutuskan untuk mempekerjakanmu untuk posisi karyawan magang."

"Oh."

Sungmin begitu terkejut dan kata 'Oh' benar-benar satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Itu terdengar seperti ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tawaran yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau masih tertarik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia terdengar sedikit geli sekarang.

"Tentu saja," Sungmin bergegas menjawabnya, tidak mau sampai Kyuhyun salah paham.

"Ya Tuhan! Anda tidak tahu betapa bersemangatnya saya."

"Dan aku pikir kau akan sanggup melakukan hal-hal yang besar dalam industri ini."

Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin terasa panas beberapa detik lalu. Dan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia masih belum mengenakan pakaian. Ditelepon oleh sang miliarder, Cho Kyuhyun, ia dalam keadaan hampir telanjang bulat!

"Saya tidak bisa berhenti untuk berterima kasih pada Anda, Pak."

"Bisakah kau mulai bekerja besok?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Baik, Sungmin."

Ada jeda panjang.

"Oh, dan omong-omong..."

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Sepatu Prada itu. Kau tidak perlu membeli pakaian dan sepatu mewah untuk kau gunakan saat bekerja denganku. Pakailah sesuatu yang sesuai dengan seleramu, tetapi tetap terjangkau. Barang-barang mahal akan datang pada waktunya."

"Ya, Pak."

Sungmin menjatukan diri ke belakangㅡke tempat tidurnya, kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan lupa untuk melapor pada Youngwoon besok pagi," kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Sampai nanti, Sungmin."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin menjerit dan mulai menggeliat dalam kegembiraan.

"Yes!" Sungmin berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku berhasil!"

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Halo masih ada kah yang menunggu lanjutan FF ini?

maaf ya buat yang pada kelamaan nunggunya, sampe gretatan

biasanya saya mempublis FF ini tiap ju'mat malem sama senin malem, tapi berhubung saya kemarin lagi sibuk sama urusan magang

jadi baru sempet ngetiknya semalem.

chapter kemarin semuanya pada kompakan ya bilang 'kependeeekan' haha

tapi chapter ini lumayan panjang menurut saya, semoga pada gak cape ngescrollnya.

buat **kyuminjoy**, ini setting tempatnya di New York :)

**dan buat semua reader yang sudah baca dan review terima kasih banyak!**

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

* * *

**Tittle : **

FOR HIS PLEASURE

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from For His Pleasure ©2012, by Kelly Favor**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH!**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Sungmin berbaring di atas tempat tidur merenungkan panggilan telepon dari Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin berpikir tentang hal itu, Cho Kyuhyun adalah suatu hal teraneh yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sama sekali tidak ada alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk meneleponnya. Sejauh yang Sungmin tahu, waktu Kyuhyun begitu berharga.

_Mengapa Kyuhyun sendiri yang melakukan hal ini? Apa Kyuhyun melakukan itu untuk semua calon karyawan magang yang baru akan diterima di perusahaannya?_

Sungmin penasaran. Ia ingin mencari tahu.

Ketika Sungmin memikirkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin teringat akan suara bass milik Kyuhyun, mata Kyuhyun yang gelap, bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat menyadari betapa basahnya ia hanya dengan mendengar suara Kyuhyun di telepon tadi. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah masturbasi sampai sebegini basahnya.

Pernah Jaejoong bertanya pada Sungmin apakah Sungmin memiliki _dildo_ dan _vibrator_ dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun yang Jaejoong tanyakan itu.

"Tidak pernahkah kau bermasturbasi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kadang-kadang. Aku hanya... menggunakan tanganku."

"Dan seberapa sering kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun."

Jaejoong telah terpesona oleh pengakuan itu.

"Beberapa kali dalam setahun? Setahun?"

Sungmin tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pemalu, ia juga tidak memiliki masalah dengan seks pra-nikah atau apa pun. Sungmin hanya tidak terlalu memikirkan mengenai hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria selama hidupnya .

Tapi tadi, Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidur hampir telanjang, setelah mendengar berita terbaik dalam hidupnya dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menemukan dirinya sangat terangsang. Ini adalah kejadian sangat langka.

Sungmin merasa dirinya sangat basah. Jari-jarinya menelusuri sekitar tepi _vagina_-nyaㅡbibir _vagina_, begitu lembut dan sensitif. Sungmin menutup matanya dan memikirkan suara Kyuhyun lagi.

_Sungmin_.

Cara Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah ketika Sungmin berada di kantornya, seakan Kyuhyun mengevaluasi dirinya hingga ke sel terakhir. Pada akhirnya, Sungmin sadar bahwa Kyuhyun jelas tidak menganggap bahwa Sungmin menjijikkan seperti a yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

_Apa maksud dari tatapannya? Mengapa ia meleponku secara pribadi? Dan bagaimana aku menafsirkan maksud panggilan teleponnya? _

Sungmin memasukan dua jarinya perlahan ke dalam celah dalamnya yang basah, perlahan-lahan jari-jari lentiknya menembus sebuah lapisan, masuk ke dalam. Ia merasa berdenyut, tubuhnya menjadi lebih panas dan bergairah.

Untuknya. Untuk Kyuhyun. Untuk satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuatnya merasa sepanas ini.

Setelah beberapa menit bermasturbasi lambat, ia datang dengan keras, pinggulnya berayun ke udara. Sungmin bisa melihat pinggulnya di cermin yang berada di depan tempat tidurnya. Melihat pantatnya yang mengangkat ke atas, kulitnya yang licin karena keringat serta tangannya yang sedang mengusap _klitoris_-nya.

_Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku?_

.

minimiMIN

.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali," kata Kim Youngwoon ketika Sungmin tiba keesokan harinya. Youngwoon melirik arlojinya. "Mulai besok, tolong datang lebih pagiㅡ jam delapan. Jika memungkinkan, jam tujuh lebih baik. "

"Pasti! Saya hanya tidak tahu jikaㅡ"

Youngwoon tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hari pertamamu."

"Mr. Cho tidak memberitahu saya jam berapa saya harus tiba di kantor hari ini."

Youngwoon berhenti berkedip. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin adalah sebuah tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar salah. "Mr. Cho?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Mengapa beliau harus memberitahumu jam berapa seharusnya kau tiba di sini?"

"Itu karena Mr. Cho sendiri yang menelepon saya dan memberitahu bahwa saya diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini."

"Oh, begitu. Well, itu sangat tidak biasaㅡbiasanya perwakilan HR yang akan aku yakin beliau punya alasan sendiri."

Youngwoon mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi ramahnya pada Sungmin.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menunjukkan dimana mejamu."

Youngwoon bangkit dari kursinya dan mengantar Sungmin dari kantornya ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Sungmin akan menempati bilik sederhana yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Bilik miliknya berwarna putih dengan sebuah _MacBook_ terbuka di atas meja dan telepon di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus saya kerjakan sekarang?" Sungmin bertanya.

Sungmin menempatkan tali tasnya di atas belakang kursinya, menarik kursinya agak jauh dari meja kemudian ia duduk tegak di kursinyaㅡmenghadap ke arah Youngwoon yang berdiri di depan bilik miliknyaㅡdengan kaki kanannya berada di atas kaki kirinya.

"Aku akan membawakan beberapa bahan bacaan untukmu. Sebuah map dengan informasi dasar tentang perusahaan kami serta beberapa _form_ yang harus kau tanda tangani. Setelah kau selesai membacanya, tolong temui aku di ruanganku."

Youngwoon menghilang dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan beberapa map tebal penuh dengan berbagai bentuk serta pamflet dan kebijakan perusahaan.

Youngwoon menyerahkannya dengan senyum dan menatap Sungmin beberapa saat, kemudian Youngwoon meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Di sekelilingnya, bilik-bilik itu berdengung dengan orang-orang yang bergosip, berbicara di telepon dengan klien, atau hanya diam dan bekerja. Sungmin menghela napas, menatap beberapa tumpukan map di depannya , kemudian ia tersenyum dan mulai membaca salah satu map dari beberapa tumpukan map yang diberikan oleh Youngwoon.

.

minimiMIN

.

"Ingin mengemil sesuatu untuk di makan?"

Sungmin mendongak, ia melihat Choi Sooyoungㅡ sang _Art Director_, berdiri di pintu masuk biliknya. Sooyoung tampak sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Oh. Apakah ini sudah jam makan siang?" tanya Sungmin.

Sooyoung mengangkat bahu.

"Kami fleksibel. Ini baru jam sebelas tapi kantin akan sangat ramai pada jam makan siang, jadi aku biasanya pergi ke kantin lebih awal."

"Baiklah! Aku akan ke kantin sekarang."

Sungmin terdiam, menunduk sejenak kemudian menatap Sooyoung kembali dengan mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Ah, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak kantinya."

"Oh, nanti aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling kalau begitu! Sekarang ayo ikut ke kantin denganku."

Sooyoung membawa Sungmin ke lantai lima, yang seluruh dari lantai lima itu merupakan kantin. Kata kantin sepertinya tidak sesuai dalam kenyataannya. Karena kantin itu sangat besar, dengan empat atau lima tempat duduk biasa yang terpisah, beberapa tempat duduk di samping jendela besar dan beberapa bilik pribadi.

Ada tidak kurang dari setengah lusin tenda makanan yang menyajikan masakan dari berbagai belahan dunia. Italia, Amerika, Prancis, Asia, Timur Tengah.

"Masakan dari Timur Tengah rasanya seperti muntahan, tapi yang masakan lainnya yang ada di sini rasanya sangat fantastis." bisik Sooyoung.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memesan makanan merekaㅡSooyoung memesan _baked ziti_*, sedangkan Sungmin memesan _cheese burger_ dan kentang gorengㅡdan setelahnya mereka duduk di sebuah meja kecil yang menghadap ke tengah kota.

"Pemandangannya sungguh luar biasa," ujar Sungmin sambil menggigit _hamburger_-nya."Dan makanan juga sangat enak," kata Sungmin dengan mulut penuh dengan daging sapi.

Sooyoung mengangguk.

"_You could do a lot worse than to get a job with Mr Cho. It has all the bells and whistles*, if you know what I mean_."

"_I think I do_."

Sooyoung menatapnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sama _naif_-nya dengan apa yang terlihat dari luar?"

"Aku-aku tidak tahu. Aku kira mungkin aku memang seperti yang kau katakan."

Sooyoung menusuk_ ziti_-nya, kemudian mengangkat _ziti_-nya dengan garpu dan memegangnya sejenak di udara.

"Aku mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah kau akan bisa beranjak naik dalam satu bulan bekerja di sini, atau apakah kau bisa dipromosikan menjadi kepala divisi di tahun berikutnya."

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya ingin bekerja keras dan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik."

"Awww, bukankah itu terdengar sangat manis."

Sooyoung kembali mengunyah makanannya, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba salah satu tangannya yang bebas menutup mulutnya dan matanya terlihat melotot.

"Astaga! Dia ada di sini."

"Siapa?" Sungmin berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sooyoung.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

Itu Cho Kyuhyun. Dia dengan seseorang yang tidak Sungmin kenalㅡseorang pria jangkung dengan kepala yang agak besar. Keduanya berjalan melewati Sungmin dan Sooyoung.

"Sungmin, biarkan kepalamu tetap menunduk," bisik Sooyoung. "Jangan bicara apapun dan jangan mencoba mengintip ke arah mereka."

Sungmin melakukan apa yang Sooyoung perintahkan. Ia mengambil _burger_ miliknya kemudian menggigitnya.

Sooyoung memandang ke luar jendela.

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika dua orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan lewat di samping meja merekaㅡmeja Sungmin dan Sooyoung, dan ia sulit mengambil napas. Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang baru saja melewati mejanya. Ia mengunyah dan menatap _burger_-nya dengan gugup. Tapi kemudian hal tidak terduga terjadi. Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu," kata Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri di depan meja yang ditempati oleh Sungmin dan Sooyoung.

Sungmin mencoba melirik ke arah Sooyoung, sedangkan Sooyoung hanya menatap _ziti _panggangnya.

"Aku?" Sungmin mencicit.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ya, kau. Dan aku lihat di hari pertamamu kau berhasil bekerja dalam satu bagian."

"_Yeah_."

_Yeah? Komentar yang sangat bodoh, Sungmin. Itu membuat dirimu terdengar begitu muda dan tidak menarik._

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia bisa mencium aroma parfum Kyuhyun yang _musky_ dan segar sekaligus.

"Aku harap semua orang memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Ya. Youngwoon dan Sooyoung sangat mengagumkan. Mereka berdua sangat ramah padaku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Omong-omong, bisakah nanti kau mampir ke ruang kerjaku sebelum kau pulang kerja? "

"Ke ruangan Anda?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Iya ke ruang kerjaku, kantorku."

"Baiklah. Saya hanya perlu datang ke ruang kerja Anda saja kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

"Ya, Sungmin. Kau hanya perlu ke ruang kerjaku seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu dan mendengar ceritamu sehingga aku bisa tahu tugas apa saja yang sudah mereka suruh untuk kau kerjakan hari ini."

Sungmin tidak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa melanjutkan makan siangmu kembali. Sampai nanti, Sungmin. "

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada jauh dari meja mereka, Sooyoung memutar sebagian tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. "Kau pasti sedang bercanda denganku. Apa itu barusan? Mr. Cho baru saja menggundangmu ke ruang kantornya! Ya Tuhan apa mungkin aku salah dengar?"

Sungmin menatap panik ke arah Sooyoung.

"Apakah itu merupakan suatu pertanda buruk?"

"_How should I know?_" Sooyoung balik bertanya.

"Maksudku, aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan ini selama enam tahun dan aku hanya pernah satu kali bertemu dengan Mr. Cho di kantornya. Dan kau harus tau, itu pun dengan Heechul, ketika kami sedang merencanakan hubungan bisnis dengan klien besar."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Sooyoung mengulangi perkataan Sungmin. "Lakukan apapun seperti yang sebelumnya telah kau lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ingat, jangan lakukan secara berlebihan, dia bisa _ill fill _padamu."

"Tapi, aku tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatuㅡapapun ituㅡyang bisa menarik perhatian Mr. Cho," Sungmin bingung.

"_Yeah, just keep doing that,_ " kata Sooyoung sambil memutar bola matanya.

.

minimiMIN

.

Sungmin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada dengan membaca beberapa map tebal itu dan membuat beberapa ratus salinan dari beberapa presentasi untuk Youngwoon kemudian mengedit beberapa slide _PowerPoint _untuk Heechul. Dan semua itu tidak memerlukan pemikiran keras. Ini sangat lucu mengingat bagaimana selektifnya perusahaan ini dan semua tahapan yang telah ia lalui untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Sungmin sudah memikirkan sekiranya apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti sejak Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruang kantornya sebelum ia pulang. Sungmin agak merasa takut, sebagian lain dari dirinya merasa begitu terbebani dan itu membuat dirinya gila.

Sungmin melamun, membayangkan beberapa kejadian yang mungkin terjadi. Membayangkan Kyuhyun menciumnya. Atau mungkin malah berteriak padanya. Atau keduanyaㅡberteriak padanya kemudian menciumnya. Membayangkan Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pengantinnya dan meminta Sungmin untuk mengambil alih perusahaannya satu hari. Semua fantasi itu berada di luar kendalinya dan ia nyaris tidak dapat mempercayainya.

Di kamar mandi, sekitar jam tiga sore, ia berkeinginan untuk pergi ke salah satu bilik dan bermasturbasi. Kejadian ini benar-benar belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya pada diri Sungmin di sepanjang hidupnya.

Dorongan untuk masturbasi tidak pernah lebih kuat dari keinginan untuk bermain halma*.

Dia berusaha menahan, tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

.

minimiMIN

.

Sekarang tepat jam enam sore dan Youngwoon menghampiri Sungmin, mengatakan bahwa Sungmin bisa pulang jika dia mau.

"_Nice job today_," kata Youngwoon sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Youngwoon keluar meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruangan itu.

Sungmin menyambar tasnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke _lift _khusus, yang kemarin ia naiki untuk sampai ke kantor Kyuhyun.

Setalah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Sungmin menekan tombol panggilan dan segera pintu _lift _itu terbuka. Operator _lift_ yang kemarin Sungmin temui ada di dalam sana, dalam setelan yang biasa dan tersenyum formal padanya.

"Mr. Cho sudah menunggu Anda," kata pria itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

_Lift_ itu tiba di lantai 55 dan ia keluar, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong dan mengetuk pintu kayu ruangan Kyuhyun. Kali ini, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangannya sendiri. "Ini dia," kata Kyuhyun, dia melambaikan tangannya. "Nona Lee, _rising star_ dari dunia periklanan, dan wanita sangat yang imut. Seimut kancing pada sepatu merah dan _pantsuit_-nya."

Sungmin menatap pakaiannya, tiba-tiba merasa dirinya buruk.

"Maaf, apakah saya berpakaian tidak tepat?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. "Minum?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Silakan duduk."

Sungmin menarik sebuah kursi kemudian ia duduk tegak di kursi itu, menyilangkan kakinya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

_Jangan lupa untuk bernapas, Sungmin. Dan ingat, Kyuhyun cukup menyukaimu makanya dia mempekerjakanmu!_

"Aku senang kau bisa bekerja untuk kami," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku punya perasaan kalau kau akan membuat pengaruh yang positif di sini."

"Terima kasih."

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

_Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berpikir seperti itu? Dia bahkan nyaris tidak mengenalku!_

"Bahkan," Kyuhyun mendesah dan duduk di mejanya, "Aku ingin minta pendapat Anda mengenai sesuatu."

"Oke..." Sungmin menunggu, benar-benar tidak yakin dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Kyuhyun memutar monitor komputer besarnya untuk menghadap ke arah Sungmin. Dan kemudian Kyuhyun memutar sebuah _advertisement _untuk Sungmin._ Advertisement_ itu hanya sekitar tiga puluh detik. _Advertisement_ itu berupa iklan untuk sebuah kasino di Las Vegas, mengenai sebuah pesta lajang. Sungmin tertawa sedikit pada bagian yang lucu.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"_So what do you think of it?_"

"_I like it. It's really cool_."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun menggelap.

"_That's not going to cut it at all_, Sungmin."

"Maaf. Apakah saya telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Kyuhyun memukul meja tiba-tiba, dengan begitu keras hingga membuat Sungmin melompat dari kursinya.

"_Perhaps, I've made a mistake here_."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari mejanya, merapikan dasi dan menatap lantai, seolah-olah tenggelam dalam pikiran sendirinya.

"_I've made things a bit too informal, given you the wrong idea_."

Sungmin menelan ludah, rahangnya gemetar. Bagaimana mungkin terjadi hal yang salah lagi?

"Maaf kalauㅡ"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menginterupsi Sungmin dengan sebuah tepukan tangan. "Kau harus memanggilku 'Pak' ketika kau berbicara kepadaku, Sungmin. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Ya, Pak."

Sungmin berkeringatㅡdi dahinya, bawah lengan, dan antara kakinyaㅡmembasahi sebagian dari pakaiannya.

"_That's better_." Bahunya santai sedikit. Kyuhyun beranjak pergi ke bar. "Mungkin kita harus minum sesuatu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sungmin tidak yakin. Rasanya sangat tidak tepat, tapi sekali lagi, ini sudah jam pulang kerja. Jadi ia mengangguk. "Umm... Ya, Pak. Kedengarannya bagus, Pak."

Kyuhyun mulai membuat martiniㅡuntuk dirinya sendiri dan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"_You'll find that I am a very difficult person to please_, _Sungmin_," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi martini di tangannya. "_But when you succeed in pleasing me, you'll find that I show my appreciation in ways that make it all worthwhile_."

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa takut pada Kyuhyunㅡlebih daripada siapa pun yang pernah ia temui.

Setelah selesai membuat minuman, Kyuhyun membawa minuman itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. Saat menyerahkan minuman itu, Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menyentuh jari-jari mungil milik Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuat dirinya berjengit dan hampir melompat karena terkejut.

"_Taste it_," perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meminumnya. Ia agak terkejut dengan rasa martini yang sangat kuat itu.

"Rasanya sangat enak," Sungmin berbohong. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di sana dan menatap ajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilangㅡ" Sungmin menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

_Astaga, Sungmin! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa memanggilnya 'Pak'? Bodoh kau, Lee Sungmin!_

"Aku bilang rasanya sangat enak, Pak."

"Aku rasa kau tidak menyukainya."

"Itu tidak benar. Saya benar-benar sangat menyukainya, Pak."

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di atas Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa ikat pinggang Kyuhyun tepat berada di depan mulutnya, merasa sedikit gelisah. Mata Sungmin secara tidak sengaja memperhatikan resleting celana Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di bawah ikat pinggang. Sungmin membayangkan dirinya menjangkau dan menyentuh resleting itu.

"Jika kau begitu menyukainya, maka minumlah itu semua. Sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun menggelap kembali.

"Jika kau lupa memanggilku 'Pak' sekali lagi, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan padamu, Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak memiliki petunjuk apa arti dari ucapan Kyuhyun, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mencari tahu.

"Maafkan saya, Pak."

"Minumlah. Habiskan semuanya, Sungmin."

"Apakah Anda benar-benar akan membuat saya minum alkohol di tempat kerja, Pak?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"_I'm not making you. I'm telling you._"

Sungmin dapat merasakan kedua _nipple_-nya menegang ketika ia melihat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menatapnya .

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan napasnya dengan teratur. Kemudian ia meminum martini itu secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Saat selesai meminumnya, Sungmin merasa matanya tiba tiba terasa berair dan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar.

Kyuhyun mengawasinya, dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang bermain di bibir tebal miliknya. Kyuhyun mengambil gelas kosong itu dari tangan Sungmin, dan jari-jari Kyuhyun tampak mengusap belakang telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin membuatmu minum satu gelas lagi, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya... tidak untuk kali ini."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan membawa gelasnya kembali ke bar.

Sungmin merasa pusing, tumbuhnya agak limbung. Ia terdiam, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_Pertemuan ini telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang berbahaya, aneh dan... salah. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi anehnya aku merasa ini juga benar._

"Anda tidak bisa memaksaku melakukan apapun... Pak. Anda hanya dapat menyuruh saya," kata Sungmin, mencoba menentang kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berputar dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin, mata gelapnya terlihat seperti terbakar amarah.

"Aku tidak bisa?"

"Tidak, Pak. Anda tidak bisa."

"Jika aku mau, aku bisa membuatmu telanjang di ruangan ini."

Sungmin tertawa meremehkan.

"Jangan konyol, Pak."

Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya dan duduk di tepi mejanya.

"Aku masih ada pertemuan lain," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku akan memberimu sebuah tugas," Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tugas? Maksudnya seperti PR?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun marah, Sungmin meralat ucapannya.

"Maksud Anda seperti pekerjaan rumah, Pak?"

"_Yes, exactly like homework_," Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_I want you to go home tonight and write an essay on how you plan to serve my interests._"

"Saya tidak mengerti, Pak."

"_Figure it out_." Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya. "_You're dismissed_."

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke belakang mejanya dan duduk.

Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan berdiri, tubuhnya agak terhuyung-huyungㅡuntuk kedua kalinya. Wajah putihnya memerah karena malu bercampur marah.

_Bagaimana bisa dia memecatku dengan santai dan tiba-tiba, seolah-olah aku adalah siswi tingkat kedua dan dia guru. Beraninya dia! Beraninya dia mencoba mempermalukan diriku seperti ini?_

Sungmin adalah karyawan magang dan Kyuhyun telah membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang kotor dan menyedihkan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sungmin merasa semakin geram. Jauh di dalam benaknya, Sungmin tahu apa alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa marah seperti ini. Sungmin sakit hati karena Kyuhyun mengusirnya, memecatnyaㅡpadahal Sungmin ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin lebih. Tapi, alih-alih mengakuinya, Sungmin malah mengamuk. "Ini omong kosong," katanya.

Kyuhyun mendongak ke atas, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas ke wajah Sungmin.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku rasa kau mendengarnya!" Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, seakan muak dengan kehadiran Sungmin.

"Kau bebas untuk pergi, Nona Lee."

Sekarang bahkan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih formal padanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan perutnya menegang.

"Aku tahu aku bebas untuk pergi."

"Apakah kau lupa di mana pintu keluarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bertahan untuk ini."

"Bertahan untuk apa?"

"Cara kau memperlakukanku. Ini pelecehan. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lainnyaㅡpekerjaan yang aku mau, yang sesuai denganku."

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, seolah-olah Kyuhyun sangat mengharapkan reaksi ini lah yang akan diberikan oleh Sungmin dan dia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Oh, kau sangat percaya diri, Nona Lee," kata Kyuhyun sambil bersandar dan memberi tatapan menilai pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja," Sungmin berbohong.

"_Well, don't be_." Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya pada teleponnya. "Aku bisa mengangkat telepon ini dan melakukan serangkaian panggilan yang akan menjamin kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dalam industri ini lagi. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mengakhiri karirmu sepenuhnya."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Aku tidak cukup penting bagi dirimu. Ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu saja."

"Karena aku bisa."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terlihat jelas menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"_I haven't done anything to you. I don't understand why you're being so mean_."

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mempekerjakanmu."

"Kau tidak ingin mempekerjakanku?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi. Terima kasih... untuk... kesempatannya."

Sungmin berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantor Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, itu lebih seperti berlari untuk menjauh dari rasa malu dan sakit hati dan kekalahannya.

Tapi sebelum Sungmin beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyuhyun telah berada di belakangnya. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu Sungmin dan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu," kata Kyuhyun.

Napas Kyuhyun terasa panas di lehernya. Tangan Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan kuat di bahunya dan Kyuhyun terus membiarkan tangannya di sana saat Sungmin berdiri, masih menghadapi pintu. Air mata membasahi wajahnya dan Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya seperti ini.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mempekerjakanku, lalu mengapa? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?"

"Kau tidak mengerti," bisik Kyuhyun. "Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku tahu… aku tahu bahwa aku harus memilikimu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku," Sungmin mengerang.

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?"

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Kyuhyun melangkah lebih dekat pada Sungmin. Sungmin bisa merasakan panas dari tubuh Kyuhyun memancar di balik bokong, punggung dan lehernya.

Sungmin ingin lebih dari apapun. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun memeluknya erat-erat, mendorong miliknya ke dalam Sungmin, memaksa dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga menempel pada dinding. Tangannya menangkup kedua payudara Sungmin dari belakang. Bibirnya yang hangat untuk mencium leher Sungmin yang terekspose.

Tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara, untuk waktu yang agak lama.

"_I can't control this_," kata Kyuhyun. Tangannya membelai rambut Sungmin, kemudian menarik pelan rambut Sungmin. Sebagai kepalanya miring ke belakang, Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Apakah kau mengerti sekarang?"

Sungmin mendesah. Tubuh Sungmin mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun. Vaginanya basah dan berdenyut. Sungmin tidak pernah merasa ini dalam hidupnya. Keinginan ini, kebutuhan ini, sakit ini. Setiap serat dirinya ingin agar tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kulit telanjangnya. Kyuhyun bisa saja melemparkan Sungmin ke lantai dan masuki Sungmin di sini, sekarang.

"_Please_," Sungmin mendesah. "_I… I want you_."

Kyuhyun menarik rambut Sungmin agak keras.

"Ini tidak sederhana seperti yang kau pikirkan," Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli," Sungmin mengeram. Ia merasa pusing, panas dan ia sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau setuju dengan hubungan ini," bisik Kyuhyun, "kau tidak ada akan bisa kembali. Berjalan keluar sekarang dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan menghubingi siapapun, tidak akan ada seorang pun akan tahu mengenai hal ini. Kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain, menjadi pekerja yang baik di sebuah perusahaan iklan kecil yang membosankan tapi aman."

"Tidak," tolak Sungmin. "Aku ingin ini."

_Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin kau dalam diriku._

"Kau pikir kau menginginkan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menarik rambut Sungmin. Kali ini tarikannya pada rambut Sungmin menyebabkan rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya. Sungmin mendesis. Kyuhyun memberikan sedikit tekanan dan mengusap bibirnya leher Sungmin, sejenak Sungmin tidak yakin bahkan hal itu telah telah terjadi.

"_But I'm a difficult man to please. Do you want to please me?_"

"Ya."

Tarik lain untuk rambutnya, kali ini lebih keras.

"Ya, Pak."

"Malam ini, kau akan pulang dan menulis sebuah esai untukku. Kau akan menceritakannya secara detail bagaimana kau berniat untuk menyenangkan diriku."

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau inginㅡ"

Kali ini tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram leher Sungmin.

"Aku memberimu perintah. Kau dengar?"

"Ya. Ya, Pak."

"Lalu kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan."

"Ya, Pak."

Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin sepenuhnya dan dengan cepat dia menyingkir. Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun akan kembali. Sungmin ingin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meraba seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan rasa sakit ketika Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya dengan sensual, dan Sungmin ingin lebih dari itu. Jika Sungmin bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun berada di lehernya bahkan untuk sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, itu semua tidak akan sia-sia.

"Kau bisa berbalik sekarang," kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali duduk di mejanya.

Sungmin berbalik, melihat Kyuhyun seolah-olah untuk pertama kalinya. Dalam beberapa menit terakhir, tampaknya seolah-olah seluruh hidupnya telah berubah. Seperti ia adalah orang yang berbeda, sebuah kemasan yang telah terbuka untuk pertama kalinya. Jika Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk melepas celana, blus dan celana dalamnya, maka Sungmin akan berdiri telanjang di depan Kyuhyun, bermain dengan dirinya sendiri, menunjukkan betapa basahnya ia. Jika itu yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah aku pergi, Pak?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahayakan dirimu," kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin mempekerjakanmu. Aku mengenai diriku sendiri cukup baik untuk mengetahui bahwa hubungan kita akan sulit. Sulit, rumit, dan akhirnya merusak... Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau butuhkan," katanya. "Apa saja, Pak."

"Ya," Kyuhyun mengangguk, termenung. "Aku hanya berharap kau akan merasakan hal yang sama ketika semuanya berakhir."

"Baik, Pak."

Sungmin mengangguk lagi tapi ekspresinya gelisah.

"Pulanglah, Sungmin."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

ps: saya ada niat buat bikin wp atau blog tapi masih bingung, ada yang berniat sukarela untuk ngajarin saya?

* * *

**baked ziti***= sejenis pasta yang dipanggang

**bells and whistles*** = untuk ketegangan dan kenikmatan seks / anatomi dari sebuah symbol seks / sesesuai denganpenggambaran dari '_fairground organs_'

**halma*** = jenis permainan unik, klasik, penuh strategi dan menghibur dengan menggunakan papan atau alas untuk bermain. inti dari permainannya adalah memindahkan pion-pion yang ada di atas papan atau alas yang bergambar bintang menuju area berwarna sama di seberangnya dengan saling melompati pion lain. yang paling cepat menyusun, maka akan memenangkan permainannya.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**MalaJaeWook**: untuk sekedar pemberitahuan, saya memposting 2 FF. FF yang satu ituㅡ_My Boyfriend's Wedding Dress_ㅡsaya hanya mengetik dan merubahnya sedikit, selebihnya sesuai dengan novel aslinya itu, sudah terjemahan bahasa indonesia. Sedangkan untuk FF yang iniㅡ_For His Pleasure_ㅡ saya terjemahkan dan remake sendiri. saya hanya ingin berbagi dengan yang belum pernah membaca kedua novel itu :)

**hanamiJOY137**: coba baca **disclaimer**-nya

**ChoiMerry-Chan:** saya agak tertawa baca review kamu, saya lihat kamu baru review di chapter 4, 2 jam setelah saya memposting chapter 5 yang isinya pemberitahuanㅡdan review lagi di pemberitahuan itu seolah kamu ngerasa tersindir dengan kata-kata yang saya ucapkan di pemberitahuan itu. kok bisa? padahal saya tidak merasa tulisan yang saya tulis di pemberitahuan itu buat kamu.

saya juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kamu mau pakai marga apaㅡatau siapapun reader yang membaca FF ini. itu hak masing-masing orang kok.

kamu ngerti shipper gak sih? shipper beda sama marga :O

dan ini memang remake dari novel bahasa inggris, coba kamu baca **disclaimer**-nya, dari awal saya selalu menulis **disclaimer**. dan kalau kamu pintar, kamu bisa tahu dengan jelas FF yang kamu baca sebelumnya itu copy-paste dari FF ini. terima kasih :)

**puji**: anggap aja Sungmin itu seorang yang polos yang baru tau kenikmatkan tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan seks

**Guest:** udah punya ID-nya tapi belom coba ngutak-utiknya. iya aku juga udah coba blog kemarin, lebih simple tapi bingung cari nguncinya T_T

**cho hyo woon:** di bagian mananya? coba kasih tau, biar aku cek lagi T_T

**MinnieGalz:** kalau ada typo kasih tau ya biar bisa saya perbaikin, chapter kemarin udah saya cek ulang tapi cuma nemu yang kata-kata yang ketulis dua kali sama tubuh jadi tumbuh doang T_T

**kyuminjoy:** sayangnya novel ini cuma dijual secara online. kalau kepingin beli novelnya kamu bisa beli di amazon .com atau di BN .com disana ada satu set novelnya (1-6) harganya lebih murah. kalau kamu mau cari pdf-nya coba cari di superiorz .org

**Hana & Guest:** wp belom ada isinya. nanti ya kalau saya sudah bisa baru saya kasih T_T

**dan buat semua reader yang sudah baca dan review terima kasih banyak!**

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

* * *

**Tittle : **

FOR HIS PLEASURE

**Disclaimer :**

**Remake from For His Pleasure ©2012, by Kelly Favor**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Main Cast:**

Lee Sungmin (Y); Cho Kyuhyun (N)

**Warning:**

OOC, GS, Typo(s)

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**NO FLAME. NO BASH!**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 5

.

Hari berikutnya terasa mengerikan bagi Sungmin. Sepanjang malam ia berusaha menulis esai ditugaskan oleh Kyuhyun.

_Aku bahkan bingung apa yang harus kutulis dalam esai ini._

Sungmin menghela napas panjang.

_Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sungmin? Berpikir, Sungmin. Berpikir._

Sungmin menggigit pulpen biru yang sedang ia pegang tanpa sadar.

_Aku ingin membuat Kyuhyun terangsang, ingin menyenangkan Kyuhyun melebihi apapun._

Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisa memiliki semua wanita yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun sudah biasa terlihat dengan para bintang muda, model, gadis-gadis yang paling cantik dan terkenal di dunia ini. Dan sekarangㅡentah kenapaㅡKyuhyun menginginkan dirinya. Dan yang paling buruk, Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin memberitahu dia bagaimana cara Sungmin untuk menyenangkannya.

_Sebenarnya, apa dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun? Ini sangat membingungkan._

Sungmin merasa cemas karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinstruksikan oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

Mata Sungmin terasa berat dan buram, ia bangun sekitar pukul setengah tujuh pagi setelah hanya tidur beberapa jam dan duduk dengan kertas di depannya.

Sungmin melirik telapak tangannyaㅡyang terasa agak kakuㅡ terdapat beberapa noda tinta biru dari tinta pulpen birunya di jari-jari mungilnya, kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah kertas yang ada di depannya, kertas itu berisi beberapa baris tulisan tangan yang rapi. Ada beberapa kertas lain di keranjang sampah, kertas-kertas itu tampak lusuh karena Sungmin meremasnya hingga tak berbentuk.

Pada awalnya, Sungmin menulis esai itu di komputer, tetapi ia merasa itu tidak cukup intim. Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus membuat esai itu lebih seperti sebuah surat daripada sebuah buku laporan.

Sungmin membaca ulang esai yang sudah ia tulis dengan perasaan cemas.

_Aku akan melakukan hal itu untuk menunjukkan kesetiaanku._

Baris lain di bagian bawah halaman.

_Menyenangkanmu dalam segala cara akan menjadi sebuah prestasi terbaikku, aku akan mendedikasikan diriku untuk tugas siang dan malam. Setiap momen akan kuhabiskan hanya untuk memikirkan kebutuhanmu._

Dan pada halaman berikutnya...

_Tubuhku adalah milikmu. Pikiranku adalah milikmu. Jiwaku adalah milikmu. Lakukan apapun denganku untuk kepuasanmu._

Sungmin membaca ulang pada bagian itu.

_Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti sampah. Kyuhyun pasti akan jijik saat melihatnya dan dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi denganku saat mengetahui betapa membosankannya kualitas pemikiranku ini._

Tapi kemudian Sungmin berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kualitas tulisannya tidak dapat dihitung dari tugas yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun ini. Yang dihitung adalah seberapa baik ia mampu menyampaikan kesediaannya untuk menyenangkan Kyuhyun. Dan dari perspektif itu, ia pasti berhasil.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin melipat kertas esai itu dan meletakkannya di bagian paling bawah dari tasnya, lalu melesat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dengan cepat. Sungmin mengenakan rok yang lainㅡyang berwarna _baby blue_, dengan blus putih tanpa lengan yang memiliki potongan leher sedikit rendah. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah kalung yang ia harap akan menarik mata Kyuhyun untuk melihat ke arah belahan dadanya, membiarkan agar Kyuhyun tahu bahwa tatapan dan tangannya diperbolehkan berada di sana jika Kyuhyun melihatnya sesuai.

Sungmin merasa dirinya basah lagi, yang tampaknya akan menjadi sesuatu kejadian yang akan terjadi secara terus-menerus sejak ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Tadi malam saat ia melepaskan pakaian, ia melihat celana dalamnya telah basah dan beraroma seks yang begitu kuat. Sepertinya itu terjadi saat ia merasa gelisah ketika sedang berada di kantor Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuhyun dapat mencium baunya.

Sekarang, setelah selesai berpakaian, Sungmin sudah basah lagi. Sungmin merasa itu seperti sebuah penyakit, sebuah penderitaan. Dia ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, ingin orgasme, tapi dia juga ingin menikmati ini karena ia menginginkan Kyuhyun

.

minimiMIN

.

Sungmin berangkat kerja dengan semangat, seulas senyum manis terlukis dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya ketika ia memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan menelepon dan menyuruh dirinya untuk ke kantornya lagiㅡuntuk ketiga kalinya.

Sungmin duduk di atas meja kerjanya, bertanya-tanya apakah undangan dari Kyuhyunㅡuntuk ke kantornyaㅡakan berbentuk sebuah panggilan, sebuah pesan _email_ㅡ_atau bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun akan mampir ke mejaku? Oh, Astaga!_

.

minimiMIN

.

Pagi terasa begitu lama. Tidak ada yang memberi Sungmin pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan untuk hari ini, jadi ia hanya melanjutkan membaca lembaran map tebal dan kebijakan perusahaan yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu. Sungmin tertawa kecil saat ia membaca kebijakan mengenai pelecehan seksual. Betapa mudahnya bagi Sungmin untuk mengubah tawaran Kyuhyun menjadi sebuah gugatan yang benilai berjuta-juta dolar.

Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempunyai pemikiran untuk melakukan itu. Sungmin lebih menginginkan sentuhannya daripada jumlah uang itu.

Saat jarum jam tepat menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas, Sungmin merasa gelisah dan bosan. Ia berpikir sebaiknya ia pergi ke kantinㅡseperti hari sebelumnya, jadi ia berjalan ke kantor Sooyoung dan mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Pintu itu terbuka, Sooyoung terlihat memiringkan kepalanya dari belakang komputernya dan mengintip melalui kacamata _funky_-nya. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Sungmin dengan ekspresi terkejut terlukis di wajahnya.

"Oh. Halo, Sungmin."

"Apakah kau akan makan siang?"

Sooyoung berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertnya aku lupa waktu. Aku rasa aku akan pergi ke kantin sekarang."

"_Cool._"

Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Sooyoung melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Bukankah kau tipe orang yang tepat waktu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sudah merasa lapar saja, jadi aku kesini untuk mengajakmu makan di kantinㅡseperti kemarin."

Sooyoung tersenyum.

"_Sure. And besides, you never know who you might run into at this hour_."

Sungmin merasakan sebagian dari dalam dirinya terasa panas dengan penghinaan dari tindakan Sooyoung terlihat begitu jelas, tetapi Sungmin mengabaikan komentar itu dan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke kantin.

Ada beberapa orang yang menunggu dalam antrian, tapi ruangan itu masih tampak sepi. Banyak meja yang masih bisa dipilih. Sooyoung dan Sungmin dudukㅡsekali lagiㅡdi meja dengan jendela yang menghadap ke tengah kota.

Sooyoung memesan pasta seperti kemarin, sementara Sungmin _garden salad_* yang sederhana.

"Kau hanya memakan itu saja?" tanya Sooyoung sambil menyendok _ziti_ ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah perlahan.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar," kata Sungmin.

"Hmm." Sooyoung menatap Sungmin dengan prihatin. "Kau tampak stres, padahal tidak ada yang memberikan pekerjaan yang berat padamu."

"Mungkin itu masalahnya."

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

Sooyoung meneguk minumannya.

"Setelah kita selesai makan siang, aku ingin kau pergi ke perpustakaan di lantai tiga dan mencari gambar _dancing cowboys_."

"_Dancing cowboys_?"

Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Jangan tanya kenapa, memajukan majalah mengerikan itu adalah pekerjaanku. Dan apa yang aku suruh padamu itu adalah apa yang aku butuhkan dan karena kau tidak memiliki suatu untuk dikerjakan aku harap kau akan melakukan apa yang ku suruh. Tapi kau terlihat seperti kelinci kecil yang ketakutan." Sooyoung mengangkat bahu.

Sungmin mengangguk dan berusaha tampak antusias. Setelah semua, itu adalah tugas pertama yang Sooyoung berikan.

"Aku akan menemukan gambar _dancing cowboys_ yang terbaik yang pernah kau lihat."

"Temukan satu gambar yang layak," kata Sooyoung, "dan aku akan merasa senang."

Mereka melanjutkan makan, dengan Sooyoung sebagian besar berbicara tentang klien baru yang membuat hidupnya sengsara. Dia juga banyak menyinggung tentang Heechul, tampaknya ada beberapa perselisihan antara mereka berdua.

Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia ingin peduliㅡdan biasanya ia akan sangat peduli. Teman-temannya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah bertanya-tanya kapan Kyuhyun akan menghubunginya dan mengatakan padanya untuk membawa esai kepadanya.

Ketika Sooyoung selesai makan, Sungmin mencoba memikirkan sebuah alasan untuk tetap berada di sekitar kantin tanpa Sooyoung tahu.

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi," kata Sungmin.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke kamar mandi," kata Sooyoung.

_Sooyoung seperti lem._

Sungmin bersungut dalam hati. Bibir _pouty_-nya mengerucut imut.

Akhirnya, mereka kembali bersama-sama dan Sungmin berhenti di biliknya untuk memeriksa _email_ dan telepon kantornya apakah ada pesan atau_ voicemail_ untuknya. Tidak ada. Sampai sekarang ia hanya mendapatkan dua _email _kerja, salah satunya adalah sebuah _email _selamat datang otomatis, orang lain yang mengirim _email _untuknya adalah Youngwoon. Youngwoon menanyakan apakah Sungmin akan membawakan salinan dari perjanjian yang sudah Sungmin tandatangani kemarin padanya.

Semangat Sungmin semakin menyusut.

Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin menginginkan sebuah jaminan kecil yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kejadian yang telah terjadi di antara mereka kemarin adalah nyata.

Sungmin mulai berpikir mungkin semua itu hanya khayalannya.

.

minimiMIN

.

Hari itu pun berlalu. Sungmin menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di perpustakaan yang sangat besarㅡyang menempati seluruh lantai tiga. Tempat itu penuh dengan buku-buku, majalah, _microfilm*_ dan _microfiche_*, hal-hal yang tampaknya dimiliki perusahaan dan dapat digunakan dalam kampanye iklan mereka. Kebanyakan dari benda-benda itu terlihat sangat tua dan Sungmin tidak pernah bekerja dengan teknologi sebelumnya. Jadi seorang pustakawan harus menunjukkan padanya bagaimana cara menggunakan itu semua.

_Itu sangat membosankan, pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan._

Setiap Sungmin beristirahat, ia berusaha untuk mengecek ponsel milikinya, lalu naik ke lantai atasㅡke biliknya dan mengecek _email _dan telepon.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada email ataupun telepon untuknya.

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa gagal.

_Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun melihat esai yang telah aku buat? Haruskah aku pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun, menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mendesaknya untuk melihat esai yang telah aku buat?_

Itu adalah sebuah pemikiran yang gila. Tapi Sungmin sudah merasa sangat putus asa, ia sangat ingin melihat Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengannya. Sungmin ingin merasakan kembali kekuatan Kyuhyun, tangan angkuhnya meraih rambut Sungmin dan menarik kepala Sungmin ke belakang. Bibir tebalnya berada telinga Sungmin, berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat . Mengambil kendali.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika fantasi itu mempengaruhi dirinya.

.

minimiMIN

.

Sekarang sudah jam empat sore dan masih belum ada kabar dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pergi keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan pergi menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah masuk kamar mandi, ia mengunci pintu dan duduk di toilet, lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya. Matanya tertutup, ia membayangkan Kyuhyun berada di antara kedua kakinya, lidah terampil Kyuhyun menjilati dirinya dengan cara yang paling lembut. Sungmin mulai mengusap-usap bagian bawah dirinya yang masih tertutup dengan celana dalamnya.

Orgasme itu sangat nikmat dalam intensitas yang tenang. Sungmin datang sambil membayangkan Kyuhyun mengisap _klitoris_-nya.

_Please let it happen. Please God._

Setelah itu, Sungmin merasa seperti mempunyai sebuah dorongan untuk membenci diri sendiri. Di sinilah ia, datang sendiri ke kamar mandi ini, yang berlampu terang benderang dan dengan bau larutan pembersih dapat tercium di hidungnya. Kamar mandi ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kantor mewah Kyuhyun dengan bau _aftershave_* dan kulit.

Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Seorang gadis yang merendahkan dirinya sendirian di kamar mandi perusahaan bukanlah sesuatu yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Sungmin harus berada di atas dan menahan kelemahan yang seperti itu. Sungmin akan menunggu sentuhan dan sentuhan Kyuhyun sendiri untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Ini akan menjadi jauh lebih menggairahkan ketika ia akhirnya diizinkan untuk klimaks.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuhyun memiliki kamera rahasia yang tersembunyi di seluruh bangunan perusahaanya ini. Tampaknya itu semacam hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Mungkin pria itu mengawasinyaㅡ_atau bahkan mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sedang mengawasiku?_

Sebagian diri Sungmin merasa senang pada apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, tapi sebagian lainnya ia merasa ketakutan. Sungmin tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun jijik pada dirinya yang terlalu bernafsu. Kyuhyun sopan, perhitungan, seimbang dan kuat. Kyuhyun tidak hanya meraba-raba Sungmin seperti layaknya seorang anak kuliahan, menanggalkan tali _bra_-nya. Kyuhyun menggodanyaㅡmeluangkan waktunya dan membuat Sungmin menginginkannya lebih dan lebih.

_Aku perlu mempelajari hal itu dari Kyuhyun. Bersabarlah._ kata Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya, hari kerja pun berakhir.

Dengan patah hati, Sungmin meninggalkan gedung Cho Internasional dan berjalan ke stasiun menuju keretanya. Sungmin terus berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan muncul di belakangnya di dalam sebuah _limousine_, membunyikan klakson sampai Sungmin melihanya, kemudian menepikan _limousine_ dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**garden salad*** = salad yang sebagian besar terdiri dari sayuran seperti selada, tomat, wortel, paprika, timun, bawang merah dan seledri.

**dancing cowboys*** = sebuah bentuk tarian sosial di mana dua atau lebih pasangan menari bersama seperti yang telah diatur sebelumnya. dalam tarian tersebut, setiap penari menari dengan pasangannya. biasanya penari memakai sepatu bot koboi.

**microfilm*** = strip film pada gulungan, berfungsi untuk menyimpan gambar-gambar mikroskopis berbentuk dokumen pada gulungan atau lembaran film.

**microfiche*** = materi fotografi berupa lembaran film kecil berukuran 4"x6".

**aftershave*** = lotion, gel atau cairan yang digunakan oleh para pria setelah mereka selesai cukur.


End file.
